The game night (UsUk almost Lemon)
by Kagome Lagiama
Summary: America and some of the other countries are having a COD(Call of duty black ops II) marathon... They didn't want to invite england due to his "lack of interest in gaming" so England decides to play a little prank on them..


**A/N: Ok, sorry for not uploading the HTTYD fanfic, but i got writers block, so i wrote spmething else just so i could think of what to do with the chapter... Enjoy?**

* * *

"Alrighty folks! Are you prepared for the super awesome weekend that's coming up!?", every country in the room nodded. The American eyed them all making sure that himself, Prussia, China, Japan, Russia, Canada(well, he IS an American after all…), France(unbelievably enough), Germany, Spain, Romano, Italy, Iceland, Denmark and even Norway(persuaded by the Dane) were all there. When he saw that no one was missing, he nodded "The list goes as follows: Soda, burgers, snacks, playstation, comfy clothes, dim lit room and Call of duty: Black opsII. And remember, everyone back me up! Because I'm the hero!" The American sang happily. Everyone groaned at the last part, but were all prepared for a long weekend of all-nighters and gaming. As they planned what to do and what weapons to equip, someone cleared their throat behind them "And what might you gits be planning now?" America Turned around to see who owned the familiar voice when he spotted the brit. He smiled brightly and said "We're planning on a gaming weekend!" the brit didn't seem surprised, not in the least. "Well, just don't give yourself a heartattack by eating too much junkfood…" the brit answered sarcastingly as he turned to walk away. "Why didn't we invite Angleterre again?" the French man said curiously form behind the American. "Because…" Norway started "He was no good at games, no?" he asked, tilting his head. The American nodded "That's exactly correct Nor! Besides, he NEVER wants to play, he only sits around reading books and drinking tea…" Everyone nodded in agreement, well it was true. Little did they know that the brit was actually listening, and an idea started to creep into his mind. He was going to take a trip down to the computer shop, he hummed softly on some forgotten song, as he practically skipped down the road.

***********************~* Few hours later *~****************************

England sat in his living room, staring at the PS3 infront of him, how the bloody hell was he supposed to set this up!? He wanted to surprise the american by joining in and beating all of their sorry asses (except for Norway, because he was actually a nice guy, his fairies and trolls were well behaved as well...). But he had only three days to prepare... He found the booklet somewhere in the bottom of the box, reading it and successfully setting up the blasted machine. England stared at the cover of the game, typical america to create a shooting game...

At first, England had sucked badly at the game, cursing and swearing. The fairies were spread around him, cheering him on, and swearing more than he did when he failed. This was actually quite fun, now he knew why America played it so much. But after a little while he was quite a master at it, unlocking many things and gaining lots of levels. After a few more hours of intense "training" he went to bed, with a smile on his face. How he was looking forward to friday.

* * *

The day was finally here! The day he would sit on his ass doing nothing but eating hamburgers and playing video games all weekend. This was perfect! But he hadn't seen England in a while, which was strange, since he would usually nag about health and America's increasing weight. Rude bastard... Well at least now he could relax and enjoy it to the fullest!

America logged on, putting on his headset and finding everyone, when they were set and the game was about to start a newcomer arrived to their party, on the opposite team. America cocked his head to the side, he hadn't seen that username before. Must be a new player then, well if that's the case this will be a piece of cake! Or so he thought...

Because no more than 30 seconds into the game his player was dead on the ground, killed by the newcomer. He cursed under his breath "Something wrong America-san?" Japan's voice resonated from his side of the mic "I got killed by a newbie..." America barked through gritted teeth. This dude was gonna get it... He scanned the newbie's username 'A.K-U.K' what kind of username was that? Well whoever it is he's not living for long!

Yet again, so he thought. He hadn't been able to kill this guy once! And he himself, had died like 14 times already. Damn... This guy was good. "Oh hon hon hon hon~~ Seems the little American is a little out of training, no?" he could hear the french mocking him, "Shut it france! We're on the same team you dumbass!" he spat at him, he mumbeled in response at the other end and a victorious smile crept into Alfred's face.

They had been playing for hours, and every time they started a new game that newbie would be there, killing Alfred every single fucking time. He munched on a potato chip, being very concentrated he managed to sneak up on some random player and knife him. He fist pumped the air, and got killed from behind, then he heard a snicker. It sounded familliar, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't any of the guys... So A.K-U.K was someone he knew afterall... But who would want to pwn him so bad? Humiliating him, and utterly shattering his reputation.

* * *

HAH! Thsi was child's play! America was really bad at this game! He could hear swearing from the other team every time he died, England didn't dare to say anything, since he had his mic on... But during the last kill he couldn't help but snicker. After some time, Alfred and the team had left the party, saying something about taking a break. Suddenly his phone called, he pulled it up from his pocket, almost spilling his tea when he saw the caller ID. It was America! He answered the phone trying not to laugh, almost failing miserably "Yes, hello?" he tried to sound natural but it only ended up in him sounding strange and raspy "Iggy, is that you?" the voice called on the other side, a little surprised by the tone of the voice... "Yes, it's me sorry..." England still had a hard time trying not to laugh, "Dude, you okay? Your voice is so strange..." America actually sounded a little worried. "No no, you bloody git. I was just surprised when you called so i choked on my tea..." he lied. England didn't want America to find out yet... He had to keep it hidden for a little while longer. "Oh, sorry dude!" America laughed nervously, his voice filled with guilt, England sighed "Bloody git, it's not your fault or anything..." England didn't realize he was still playing and America turned silent as gunshots could be heard in the background. _SHIT!_ England thought, panicking, it would be so awkward if America found out right now. "Are those- Gunshots?" America's voice echoed through the phone, England had to come up with an excuse, and that quick! So he just said the first thing that came to his mind "I'm watching a movie, _british_ movie of course... It's quite exciting...". He could hear America release his breath, sighing into the phone "Dude, i was getting kind of worried there for a sec..." he laughed.

"I'm perfectly fine myself thank you very much..." was England's response, knowing very well what he meant. "But we're all taking a break here, with the gaming and such, so i'm on my way to your place right now... England stiffened "what?", America was silent before he continued "In fact,, i'm right outside your house- Is that COD i hear?" he changed the subject before waltzing straight into England's house and into the living room. His jaw dropped when he saw england sitting on the floor, not wearing a suit but shorts and a black tank top, headphones on and a gaming console in his hands, plus playing COD, his username being A.K-U.K... England was in BIIG trouble...

* * *

Everything clicked inside of his head A.K-U.K; Arthur. Kirkland-United. Kingdom... England had been that person the entire time!? England had beaten _him_ the master of shooting games. Not only that, Why did he think England look EXTREMELY good in what he was wearing right now? the strap on his tank-top sliding slightly down his shoulder, his hair was messy, a biscuit hung loosely from his mouth, his emerald eyes wide, for a second fear flashed through them. Was he afraid of America? How could he be afraid of him? Then that clicked too, he was scared that America would get mad at him, mad for pwning his ass at his own game, mad for not telling him and... Mad for lying to him. But the truth was, he wasn't mad. He was just surprised, and to tell the truth, really happy. He sat down nest to the brit, a wide grin appearing on his face "So it was you? Damn... How did you get so good!?" he smiled happily, England looked really confused for a second, his lips parting slightly, before closing again, so adorable... Wait? What? Adorable!? England!? _Something must seriously be wrong with my head right now..._ He thought _Maybe the shock had it's effect on me? _That had to be it, there's no other way America would think like that...

* * *

England somehow managed to stutter "I practised... For- For three days..." he couldn't believe America wasn't mad at him, it was quite a miracle actually. Usually he would have blown England's head off for not telling, and for beating his sorry ass. But now America was grinning and laughing asking him about it "You really _do_ go overboard! _Three days_? Just to play a prank on me? And you even used lots of money buying this thing!" Amarica pointed to the PS3. England just shrugged "I just wanted to teach you a lesson" he nodded, as to confirm what he had just said, he was actually trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince America.

America's expression changed, from a happy grin to a sad puppy face "I'm sorry... You heard right? I'm sorry if i hurt your feelings... I shouldn't do that... Because, well... I'M THE HERO RIGH!?" he almost shouted, England had to cover his ears. "Yes, yes. You're the hero! I get it already!" he waved America off, shaking his head slightly. "But really though..." America started "how about joining our team? We can pwn noobs?" America put the most adorable pleading puppy face he could muster, he _really_ wanted England on the team... Not because he was good, he would have asked him to join either way, but because England finally had started to enjoy gaming, the only bad thing was that America had wanted to teach him himself. England blushed furiously "F-fine... If you're going to act like that..." he turned away, ok... This was definately not caused by shock... England. Was. ADORABLE, America couldn't hold back anymore, he threw himself at England, pinning the older male down to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, STUPID GIT!?" England shrieked, America lifted his head, so that he was staring directly into England's eyes.

England's face got redder when he saw America's expression, his eyes were burning... But not with anger, but with something else... Desire? England suddenly became very concious of what he was wearing, his tank top had slid further down his shoulders, his breath became ragged as he panicked, his face gradually becoming redder and redder, until he looked like a human tomato. America swallowed, eying England hungrily "I-I'm sorry... England..." he whispered, "I can't hold back anymore..." he leaned forward nibbling slightly at England's ear, England gasped. America smirked, he moved down to Englan's neck, sucking, licking and slightly biting, earning moans of slight pleasure. America pulled back, eying his handiwork; England's face was flushed, his tanktop still hanging loosely, his hair seductivly messed up and he was panting slightly. America innhaled nervously, just what the hell was he doing? He was practically molesting his former brother! England looked up at him, emerald eyes almost closed. What the hell was America doing to him? And why did he let America do those things to him?

America lost all sense at the expression England was making, "A-Alfred?" America froze, he could feel the desire to just take the older nation right threre, right now- welling up at the use of his human name. He quickly leaned downward again, capturing the Brit's lips, but the kiss was light, he decided he would tease the older nation a bit. America's lips sent small tingles through England, his lips were barely touching him, as if he was afraid England would break. England pressed his head forward, crashing his lips into America's, America seemed shocked at first but soon enough, he pulled away to catch his breath, but soon licked England's lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which was gladly accepted.

* * *

England's eyes fluttered open slightly, the first thing he saw was denim fabric, strange... He couldn't remember buying any denim pillows... Then the memory of before he blacked out returned to him, America... He realized that it wasn't a pillow he was laying on, it was America's lap. He was about to sit up when someone patted his head "Morning..." America purred, making england blush, he sat up, realizing he was only wearing a blanket, which only made him blush more, he had done _that_ to America. His former brother... "How long-?" England started but was interrupted "about 2 hours... Now get your controller..." he pointed to England's controller, which was laying on the floor. England spotted his shorts and underwear on the floor, he picked them up and got dressed. Then he sat down again, realizing that there were two tvs there, and not one... America had bloody gotten his, England's brows furrowed, but before he could yell America's ears off, America said "I wanted to stay here with you while playing, so i got mine..." he smiled brightly, making England smile as well. "America- No... Alfred...?" England started, but only got a 'hmmm?' in response. "I-i love you..." he blurted. America turned to him, clearly shocked. England was about to shrug it off as a joke before America pulled him close, pecking his lips gently "I love you too Iggy..." England smiled, "Bloody git, giving me a nickname as stupid as that..." America seemed hurt "It's not stupid! It's adorable! Now get your ass online and join our session!" America demanded. England did what he was told but not before hitting America on the head with his controller. "Stupid git..." he mumbeled, America grinned "love you too..."

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I'm kind of happy with the outcome, but it still kind of sucked... I didn't want to write the kinky scenes(more than i already did), because i'm still inexperienced in such... But leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
